The Fun House
by Autumn Nocturne
Summary: After Sonic ditches Amy on their date at the carnival, Shadow ends up saving Amy from a horrible fate in the house of mirrors. But did he really save her from terrible misfortune? Or open the door to a shadowy future? Might be ShadAmy...
1. Ditched

_Okay, this is my first fanfic (well, not my first, but the first one I've posted on here). To be honest, I have absolutely NO IDEA where this is going... It's just been something I've been writing while I'm bored at 2:00 am. lol! All I can ask is that you read and review. Hope you enjoy:-)_

**AMY'S POV**

I laugh and tug on his arm gently.

"Come on, Sonic! Let's go on another ride!"

He smiles wearily, and holds his hand up to his forehead. He's still queasy from the last carnival ride we went on. Not to mention that I know he's not having fun. Something suddenly dawns on me: Don't force others on a date.

I feel my mood drop, along with my grip on his arm.

"You're……You're not having fun, are you?" I ask gloomily, staring at the pavement at my feet, which is littered with the normal carnival trash.

"No no, Amy! I-I just don't feel that great. I shouldn't have had all those chili dogs." He works up his signature wink and thumbs-up. His cheerfulness does not come from the heart, though. And when he smiles, it looks more like a grimace. As though he's grinning through pain.

I look up at the sky, at the large harvest moon. This night was supposed to be perfect. I had it all planned out. The rides, the fun, the kiss. I sigh and hope that the bright carnival lights won't show any signs of disappointment on my features. Date etiquette 101: Your date's not having fun…Then neither are you.

Apparently he spots the sadness on my face, and attempts to lighten the atmosphere.

"How about we just go on something a little less…rough?" he offers timidly.

I look away from the ground and scan my surroundings. Anything calming?

"Uuh, the Ferris wheel?" I suggest.

He yawns and stretches out his arms. "Sounds good to me, Ames."

I frown. I can see he doesn't care. I bet he's already planning his escape route. I glance up at him. He has his hand under his chin, and appears in deep thought.

'_Oh my god! He is planning his escape!_'

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, taking in the rich sent of fried dough and powdered sugar nearby. I can hear him thinking, I swear it… That's right. We'll get stuck at the top of the wheel…He'll jump out of the cart. Run down the curved side of the ride as fast as he can. Disappear into the moonlit distance. I won't be able to catch him.

"Come on, Amy. Let's go." He says tiresomely, as if going on the ride were as tedious as running Thursday morning errands.

We slowly make our way over to the large wooden ring, standing at least 10 stories tall. I stare up at it, and can't help but feel incredibly small in comparison. Why wouldn't I though? I'm just a few inches over three feet.

I take notice of the ringing of some bells, belonging to a sideshow close by. I turn around to see what lucky creature won the giant stuffed animal. It's some buff echidna, and his snow-white tiger girlfriend. I watch as the guy behind the counter pulls down the enormous plushie, and hands it to the echidna, who in turn, gives it to his girlfriend along with a kiss on the forehead. She's all smiles, and I don't blame her. I would have melted on the spot if Sonic did that to me. But, of course, I know he won't.

I look beyond the couple and see a large, rundown structure. My eyes brighten.

"Sonic, how about we go into the funhouse?" I ask with a mischievous smile on my face.

He cocks his eyebrow, but finally nods. We get out of line for the Ferris wheel, and walk over to the other amusement. We pass the cute pairing, and I catch the girl's eye. I flash her a smile that displays too many thoughts and feelings to count. The two most prominent being: 'Wow, you're so lucky' and, 'Damn I wish I was you'.

Sonic and I come up to the front stairs, and hand the clerk our tickets for entrance. He gives us a dull smile as he opens the main gate for us to get in. He hates his job, I can tell. At least I'm not the only one having a crappy time.

Sonic nudges me forward without following. He kneels down on one knee, pretending to adjust the strap on his shoes.

"Go ahead, Amy. I'll catch up to you in a second."

He's stalling. Whatever. I step inside the shadowy hallway without him, beginning my eerie journey through the funhouse. Why aren't I having fun? Little did I know there was a secret conversation going on outside without me...

**SONIC'S POV**

As soon as she was out of sight, I stood up and turned to the ticket clerk.

"What's the quickest way out of there?" I inquire urgently. He laughs in my face.

"Someone scared?" He asks, mockingly.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. Of her." I defend as I nod in her direction. I hold up a twenty dollar bill. "Tell me and it's yours." He looks at me like I have three heads.

"Are you kidding? That girl is gorgeous! How 'bout we just switch shoes, and I take her out!"

"Be my guest." I answer, meaning it entirely.

He shakes his head and pulls the twenty out from between my fingers. "Past the heavy mist, and through the mirror maze, there's a door. Emergency exit. Don't worry, alarms won't sound."

"Thanks." I say, and speed off into the house.

_So that's the end of my first chapter! I know it was kinda lame, but hey, I gotta start this story somewhere! Please R+R. Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated. I think it's totally helpful, so if you see anything wrong, let me know. How else am I going to get better? No flames though! Thanks!_


	2. Mirror Maze

_A/N Okay, I guess some of you guys like it so far! HA! I didn't think anyone would even look twice at this thing! So I guess you would like to hear more to the story? Right. Here you go. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh yeah. I don't own any of the sonic characters. Sega does. _

**AMY'S POV**

"Sorry, Ames. The guy started arguing with me. Kept saying my ticket wasn't real."

It's a bad excuse. That kid didn't seem to care at all. You probably could have tossed him a week-old salami sandwich, and it would be just as good for entry. I just sigh and cross my arms, ignoring the popup ghosts and goblins around me.

We pass through a few mazes (Probably designed by three-year-olds), and areas with heavy fog without saying a word. Normally I'd be screaming with phony fright, and grabbing tightly onto Sonic's arm. But I don't think he wants me to do that right now. I sure don't.

We're halfway out, but stop at the entrance of a very complex maze of mirrors.

"I'll go first." Sonic offers hastily. I let him step in front of me and watch as he quickly disappears without so much as a glance back.

I take my first step inside, and am almost blinded on the spot. A bright, heavy light fills the room, decorated with a hundred images of me. I move my right hand to the side, and touch a smooth mirror. I crane my neck out a little bit, only to see a thousand more moving imitations of my pink-furred self.

"Sonic?" I call out. No answer. I heave a heavy sigh and continue to walk ahead, being careful not to slam into any mirrors in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something…err, someone. I spin around only to see a desolate path of mirrors, reflecting only the mirror across from them, creating an everlasting path that I could easily fall into.

'_Now all we need are some mushrooms to sniff, and I'll just rename myself Alice._'

I decide to call for him again. "Soonniicc!"

Still no answer.

I continue along my path, clumsily. Even with my best efforts, I hit a few mirrors, causing me to get frustrated. The fact that Sonic left me doesn't make me too thrilled, either.

Again, I see something out of the corner of my eye. I push my hands against a mirror and look around. I see myself. Red in the cheeks from irritation, and breathing hard. Is it cold, or is it just me? I peer through a strong layer glass, to another path of mirror images. It's so confusing in here, with some walls being mirrors, and others being window's to other mirrors…

A shadow swiftly passes by me. That was close. Too close, because I felt a slight wind.

I begin to shake as I think immature thoughts. '_Just like all the movies… I'm locked in the mirror house with a serial killer. No! I don't wanna die like this!_'

"Sonic! Where are you?" I call. This time,uneasiness is clear in my shrill voice.

I begin to move along again. I want to get out of here. I thrust my hands in front of me, feeling, and not exactly looking where I'm going. Left. Right. Right. Right. I pause and think. '_Don't three rights make a left?_'

I realize I've walked right into a box. I spin around in a circle, and run a gloved hand along the reflective walls. I don't feel an opening. My heart races. I'm trapped.

I lean forward and feel the transparent barrier, keeping me from the exit as if to torment me. How can they possibly call this a 'funhouse'? Maybe it's fun for those watching me on the hidden cameras…

I hear a voice behind me, calling my name. No, wait. It's coming from my left. It seems to be coming from all directions.

"Amy…"

"Sonic?" I whisper. I feel two hands at my waist and gasp when they speak once more.

"…Guess again."

My heart jumps, and instead of turning around to face my attacker, I rest my hands on top of theirs, closing my eyes and taking a shallow breath. That voice. I know that voice. Deep. Profound. A voice much too mature for its owner's age, but at the same time, not exactly fitting, due to the events they have lived through.

I open my mouth to articulate their name, but only choke on the suddenly thickened air. Actually, I'm not even sure there is any air around me. The space seems to be quickly filling up with something else. I let go of my attacker's hands and lean against a mirror to my left, as I begin to cough uncontrollably. That's when it happens. The wall I'm leaning on subsides, and I feel myself falling. I keep my eyes closed, scared of what I might see if I dare to open them.

"Amy?" the intense voice calls out to me. I can hear them, but only distantly, for the cold, thick liquid around my ears and body is making it impossible to make anything out clearly. I move my arm to the side, pushing the syrup-like substance behind me. It's so cold, but not in a refreshing way. The curiosity is killing me, and I slowly raise my eyelids only to be petrified even more.

The fluid has a metallic shine. A reflection. I realize I'm in a pool of it, with no exit. I attempt to swim up, against the advancing weight of the liquid. Where did the mirrors go? While extending my arms in front of me, I notice one thing. The mirrors are still here. They are all around me. Melted down, and slowly engulfing me inside until I am no more.

I clench my neck with my hand. I can't breathe. I need to get out. The pressure above me continues to build, and I find that I can't fight it anymore. My eyes roll back as I feel the cold slime rush into my mouth, under my clothes, and down my throat.

My arm floats hopelessly above me. I listen intently, as I hear something splash lightly into the melted pool above me. I feel a hand grip my wrist and slowly pull me up. Another hand on my arm, just below the one holding my wrist. I'm screaming in my mind. '_Help me! Please! Anyone!_'

The two hands pull me up. I can feel a sharp pain at my wrist from them gripping me so hard, but the harsh liquid around me grips tightly also. I feel a strong tug at my waist, and cry silently to myself as it pulls me down. Slowly but surely, the liquid is winning, and my savior's hands are slipping away. I tell my legs to kick out of the liquids death grip, but my limbs are no longer under my control.

Finally their hold on me falls away completely. The mirrored syrup sees its opportunity, and I sense myself rushing to the bottom of the pool…If there even is a bottom. '_How can I still be alive? Who was that? Shadow? Oh please, come back, whoever you are. Help me._'

I hear a sound behind me, similar to the roll of thunder. I hear the liquid waves pulsating around me from the new addition of mass to the pool. I feel two arms hook me under my shoulders, and pull me up. This time, they're winning, and the thick liquid loses its grip. I feel us glide easily to the surface. They pull me out of the pool gently. A glass wall shatters with a piercing echo that seems to linger, driving both me and my savior mad. I'm picked up once more, and hastily moved to a different location. I feel their icy, sticky arms against my shivering body. One still hooked under my shoulders, the other, at the bend of my legs.

I'm set down against an uneven ground, my head softly let against the floor. Then there's the voice again.

"Amy?"

It sounds concerned. Worried. I try to answer back, but instead, I continue to shiver.

"Amy?"

I still don't answer. I try to, but cannot.

"Amy…Wake up."

The voice is unfeeling and demanding this time. Without hesitation, my small figure shoots up, and my eyes open wide. '_What just happened? Why couldn't I wake up before?_'

I scan my rescuer up and down. Crouching down next to me, with his arm slightly bent and resting on his higher leg. I follow a familiar red highlight up a jet black frame, but stop trailing when I come across two crimson eyes.

He heaves a sigh. "Thank God." He whispers quietly to himself. So quiet, I almost don't hear.

I continue to gaze at him. He's covered in the metallic syrup. I watch attentively as a drop falls off his quill, leaving a long sticky trail behind it. I see it dive to the floor, a lengthy silver string still connected to its original location. I stare down at my own frail structure to see that I'm covered as well. I rip my gloves off and touch the syrup. I'm going to have to shave all my fur to get this gluey stuff off.

I look up once again at his eyes. Finding my ability to speak, I ask:

"Wha-What…just happened?"

He doesn't answer my question. "We need to get you out of here."

I nod my head. After that experience, I don't fancy this funhouse anymore. I push myself off the floor, attempting to stand. At first I'm a bit shaky, and as I stumble backwards, Shadow catches me in his arms. Now not the first time he's saved me…

I regain my footing and he opens an emergency exit door for me. The moonlight shines down on the earth in front of me, and fills the small room I'm currently standing in with a faint light. Something caught in between the grooves of the floor catches the moonbeams and glistens. I bend down to pick it up. Tears brew in my eyes as I hold the piece of copper in my un gloved hand. Sonic's shoe buckle.

But my jaw tightens as I continue to stare at it. I can feel Shadow's eyes on me. I ignore his gaze, and allow the tears to stream down my face without me making so much as a slight whimper, but instead, a nasty comment.

"Bastard."

_A/N Okay, I'm hoping that was descriptive enough for you! I wasn't exactly sure if I explained the mirror scene well enough. Again, please R+R. Like usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. And one more thing. I have an idea on where I want to take this next... But, if you guys have any thoughts on what might happen, I'd love to hear it. So put that in your review if you would like. :-) Thanks again. No flames please!_


	3. Sonic's Thoughts

**(A/N- Okay, I was wondering for a long time where to go next with this fan fiction. So I asked around, and got a few ideas. But they were all so cliché Shadamy! For example, Shadow walking Amy home, or Shadow beating the crap out of Sonic. Most of these ideas just caused me to roll my eyes and sigh aloud. But it got me thinking. So I asked a few people on 4kids (corny, yes I know. You can stop with the snickering) about what their thoughts were on Shadamy fics. Many people reminded me of how out-of-character Sonic always was! I couldn't agree more! So I decided to write a short chapter about what Sonic's thoughts were about 'ditching' Amy. Perhaps Sonic doesn't have to be a complete ass in order for Amy to develop feelings for Shadow, and vice versa. So for all you reviewers who have been patiently waiting for an update, here it is. Please enjoy. Oh yeah, and this takes place right after Sonic bribes the ticket clerk. Just so you're not thrown off.)**

Sonic's POV

I run inside the funhouse and catch up to Amy. She notices my presence and whips her head around, as if expecting an explanation for why I took so long.

"Sorry, Ames. The guy started arguing with me. Kept saying my ticket wasn't real."

She frowns slightly, but once again, returns to walking along the black and red themed hallway. I sigh and walk alongside her. Part of me feels bad for what I am about to do. Honestly? I do like Amy. But I can't stand the clinginess. Her constant presence drives me insane. I try to be good. I bite my tongue every time she utters something bothersome, which recently, has been just about every word. Trust me. I have considered many, many ways to get her out of my quills. Only one of them seems to work, but still, my determined fan girl somehow finds me again. I glance down at her and feel my stomach drop. I can't do this to her. However, I've always ran from Amy. What's so different about this time?

This time, I have an awful feeling telling me not to.

I'm still staring at her. The ticket clerk had a point. Amy really is beautiful. I watch intently as her quills bounce with every brisk step she takes. I listen to her heels click against the plastic floorboards, but suddenly feel a shot of anger run through me. Why the hell was that ticket clerk looking at Amy? I guess it's okay, because I'm about to leave her…But she was STILL my date! How was he supposed to know if I didn't want to be there or not? He had **no** right to be looking at her. That kid had to have some guts. I outta go out there and give him a piece of my mind…

Oh god. What am I thinking? I shouldn't care who looks at Amy and who doesn't… But for some reason, I do.

I glance back down at her. I know she can feel my eyes on her, but she is determined not to look at me. I frown and let her lead the way through a small maze constructed with only cheap cardboard, a few phony ghosts that hang from the ceiling by a clearly visible rope, and some cheesy strobe lights, one of them being broken.

Up ahead, I see a maze of mirrors. I vacillate in my decision of ditching my admirer, or staying.

We take a few more steps forward.

I bite my bottom lip. I've always been bad at thinking for myself. Well, when it comes to these things.

"I'll go first." I blurt out, making the short proposal sound all like one word. I step in front of her and enter the mirror maze. I have to fight from looking back at her. I know exactly what will happen if I do. She'll be standing in one spot with her hands clasped gently in front of her. Her lips will be tilted down at the ends, and her eyes will be filled to the brim with tears and emotion. I won't be able to control myself at the sight of her being so sad. I'll end up turning around so I can spend the rest of the night with her.

So I keep my eyes locked ahead of me. Like the rest of the funhouse, the mirror maze is simple. I practically walk in a straight line, and I'm out. But that's not good. It means she can't be far behind. I look up and see a small, glowing exit sign. I rush towards it and reach out to push the metal door open, but stop when I hear her voice calling my name.

"Soonniicc!"

Her shout echoes eerily through the corridor, and my back chills. I turn my head around, expecting to see my fan girl right behind me. Instead, I see only machine-generated fog that is filling the room fast. I quickly scan the mirror maze without stepping foot inside. What I don't see is Amy.

"Sonic! Where are you?" She calls again. I freeze. She sounds in trouble. I'm not one to ignore a cry for help, either. No matter who it's coming from. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

'_She's fine. What's the worst that could happen! It's the carnival!' _

But then again, leave it to Amy to get lost and/or trapped in the most simple situations. She's probably faking her distress so I'll come find her.

I shake my head and dash towards the exit once more, getting my shoe buckle caught in the process. Serves me right. If I had just left it alone earlier, I would be fine. Instead of reaching down to fix it, I tug at it with all my might, while thoughts of Amy catching up to me fill my mind.

I hear a clink and feel a release. I know I've completely destroyed my shoes, but overlook that. I'm focused on leaving before I'm caught. I push the door open, almost knocking it off the hinges in my state of haste, and do what I do best. Run.

**(A/N- Yes. Sonic did still run away. But, he had second thoughts about it! O0o0oh snap! Heh. It doesn't seem like much, but this definitely changes the story, hopefully in a good way. No, no. It's not going to end up a sonamy. Hmm, I wonder why the mirror maze was easy for Sonic, and not Amy? Who knows. All I can ask now, is that you place some reviews! Whaddya think about Sonic being concerned? Do you think I have a good idea, or does Sonic HAVE to be a jerk for a good Shadamy? I would really like to know. As usual, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. The Magnet

**Amy's POV**

This feels…Awkward. About 30 steps behind Shadow, and I'm contemplating the best way to start a casual conversation, which when I think about it, is the dumbest idea I've ever head.

I glance down only to be greeted by two ruined red boots, covered in a mixture of dried syrup, dirt, and on my left heel, a small empty bag of carnival chips.

I must look stunning.

I attempt to run my hand through tousled pink locks, but my fingers get trapped in a web of knots and matted mess. A small growl escapes my lips as an overwhelming feeling of discomfort flows through my body. I tear my soiled gloves off in frustration, whipping them to the side of the dusty path that seems to go on forever. I look up and stop walking, my eyes darting each way.

"Shadow?" I call, my ears perked in hope of an answer. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I know I won't get one.

Fear works itself into a small ball and settles itself in my throat. Where could he have gone? It was only a few seconds ago I heard his footsteps before me, yet somehow, he managed to run away from me too.

This sucks.

I take a deep breath. It would have really helped if we had taken a more well-known way back to wherever our destination was. Tall, decaying buildings hunch over to get a good look at me. Dark clouds conceal the moon's rays, and a flickering streetlight is all that I have to guide me. Shattered glass mixed in with dried dirt and clay substitute for solid ground, and the occasional noise from beyond causes me to jump out of my skin.

Could the night get any better? I begin to wonder if I ever left that blasted funhouse in the first place.

**Shadow's POV**

Leave it to Amy to get trapped in a situation like this. Sometimes, I refer to her as "the magnet". Trouble has always been attracted to her, and I'd kill to know why.

The situations she gets herself into are questionable. I've wondered before whether she blindly steps into dangerous situations, or secretly plans how to get rescued and squirm out of trouble… her foolish efforts to get attention.

But tonight, I fear she's made the worst "mistake" yet. Sure, I had a job to do, but my assumed target wasn't that pink mess of fur, but someone stronger; someone who could deal with side effects of that poison which I _know_ won't be like anything the poor girl is used to.

So why didn't I take control of the situation earlier? Why didn't I let her pass through that stupid maze without an afterthought? Why couldn't I simply wait a little while longer for another victim to come along?

Simply put: I'm sick of waiting, and these assignments have deadlines. Mine is almost up.

I still hear crunching steps behind me, which is a good thing. If I turn around, I'm not sure I could meet her eyes and possibly end up telling the girl of her fate. Part of me hopes that pulling her out of that mercury pool early might have done some good, but another part tells me I'm wrong.

I exhale slowly, and watch as my breath dissipates into the air, stopping and pondering on my next move. At this point, I _should_ be dragging her lifeless body back over to the lab for testing. She _should_ be weak and defenseless, and I _should_ be behind heavy glass, watching robots pierce her skin with various needles and laughing as she spits up blood from tubes being forced down her throat all at that blasted doctor's command…

I turn around and tilt my head.

Anything but.

Somehow, that little rascal has managed to slip from right under my nose.

**Sonic's POV**

"So…" Tails starts slowly as I enter his lab, quietly shutting the door behind me. His eyes dart around the chrome-coated box of a room as if he were hiding something. "How did it go?" he questions, somewhat awkwardly.

"It was alright," I answer, lifting my leg behind me, using my hand to pull and stretch the muscles. "We did…" my voice trails as I think of what the two of us managed to do in our short time together. "We didn't do…much."

"Oh," he replies, tucking his legs beneath him, and swiveling the chair back to face his computer screen.

I walk over a few steps and collapse upon the soft, cushioned couch to the side of his workbench.

"I left early," I tell him quietly, somewhat ashamed of my actions.

The dark grey chair slowly turns in my direction until I'm greeted by his baby blue eyes. He's tired, and I should probably leave right about now.

"What did Amy say?" he asks coldly, lacking feeling.

I take the opportunity to not answer, and examine the extensive damage done to my shoes earlier. There's a slight tear with a few frayed threads. In the center, you can get a glimpse of my white socks; the exposed area slightly dirtied from lacking the protection of my shoes.

Tails can barely get my name out of his mouth before I cut him off.

"She couldn't say anything because I left!" I yell at him, gritting my teeth and gripping the sofa with my fingers- to the point of tearing it.

"I left because I'm a selfish, inconsiderate jerk. I **know**!" I shout once more, still glaring at him like he somehow caused this whole mess.

"Tell me how wrong I am, why don't you?" I practically shriek. I'm throwing a fit like a toddler that doesn't get dessert, and I can't stop myself. "You know what, Tails? Why don't you just hop in my shoes, and show me how easy it _really_ is," I tell him sarcastically, the back of my eyes stinging. "Because frankly, I can't seem to do _anything_ right these days."

His nose twitches to the left as I watch anger fill him in what seems like slow motion. He sucks in a slow breath, his stomach stretching as his lungs are filled to capacity, and even more slowly, he lets it all out; soothingly, in a sort of calming way.

"I never said any of that, Sonic," he informs me, quickly regaining his composure. "I'm not sure why you're acting like this either." His eyes narrow. "So I suspect something is wrong?" He states in a questionable tone, either being one of fact or truly asking.

I throw my body back on the couch once more and stare up at the ceiling, mentally slapping myself for leaving Amy behind.

"Maybe I should call her," I murmur to myself.

Tails sighs, "Best if you leave it alone, Sonic" He turns in his swivel chair once more, whispering, "Just like you've always done before."

* * *

Hmm, so Shadow and Eggman are behind all this? Why are we not surprised? And what's up with Tails? 

Let's all take a moment to feel bad for Amy, and how she ALWAYS gets her little self into trouble. Haha.

I'm excited to finish this thing... I never thought I would.


End file.
